piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uskok
Redlinks Hi, Uskok. I saw that you've put some redlinks on your userpage and some other pages (Nassau, Indian Ocean). Please don't do this, things like Madrid, Woodes Rogers or Australia have (at least by now) nothing to do with PotC so we'll never write articles about them. If you want to put a link to a really informative page, use links to wikipedia like this one: Australia. Improve the current redlinks and avoid them in future. I hope you'll make many good contributions to this wikia. El Chupacabra 08:53, 2 November 2007 (UTC) New Flag Sorry, I can't help you. Only the administrator can delete pages. El Chupacabra 14:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Lord Cutler Beckett and Kwenn are the administrators. You can nominate an article or image for deletion with the "Delete" template, that's what I'll do. El Chupacabra 14:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Nothing to thank. *^_^* I was "Just doing my civic duty". El Chupacabra 14:47, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Pirate Lord Welcome to the Brethren! You are now a Pirate Lord, congratulations. Please choose an Ocean or Sea to dominate and add your name to the list. Also I had to remove your vote in support of Cpt McSilver, as only Lords can vote in other Lords. –K.A.J•T• • • 17:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) You must make a new account, and then redirect this one to the new one. –K.A.J•T• • • 18:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) EITC flag Can I please ask where you found that image of the EITC flag. It looks fan made to me, which, if that is the case it will be deleted. –K.A.J•T• • • 08:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal Sorry, I'm not an administrator and can't blok anybody. However, haven't we elected master KAJ as the new administrator? Ask him... El Chupacabra 14:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) brethern court i would like to be in the brethern court so please nominate me i would be lord of lake erie :i read the code/guidlines. --Captain gabriel 18:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ::ok --Captain gabriel 18:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel :::nominate me please. --Captain gabriel 19:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ::::are you goin to nominate me --Captain gabriel 19:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel :::::nominate me please come on please. --Captain gabriel 19:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ::::::ok but the sucks --Captain gabriel 19:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethern court can i be something --Captain gabriel 19:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethren court please please nominate me i am begging to be in the brethren court --Captain gabriel 19:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethren court fine then --Captain gabriel 20:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ship yes it is called the shadow hunter --Captain gabriel 23:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ship why did you want to know if i had a ship on pirates online --Captain gabriel 00:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethren court i now you told me that i have to prove to be brethren court but come on please you need more in the brethren court so please --Captain gabriel 01:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel delete a blog post how do you delete a blog post?? thanks, Con Cariño, Capt. Selena 21:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) blog post would you do that? thanks. please delete the only blog post i have asap. Con Cariño, Capt. Selena 19:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm an avid POTC fan. I'm making a few edits on Barbossa's page... I'll clear them up from now on. I changed "joy" to "alacrity" because that seemed cooler and more accurate. Also, I just reorganized the Pintel-Rigetti quotes to make it clearer who was speaking. (Pintel starts, Ragetti interrupts, Pintel finishes.) Activity? Hello there. I notice this wiki seems to be rather dead on administrator activity and even user activity. Upon browsing the place, I've noticed a lot of vandalism and spam pages that need to be deleted. Are you still active? This place needs more staff.--Mandi talk 23:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh sure. I thought the place was inactive so I put in an adoption request. Well....guess there is more staff now.--Mandi talk 15:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) POTC : the call of the Kraken Ahoy there mate. I suggest you should and must play the game newly released by POTCO, the call of the kraken. It contains the most vital information about the first Pirate lords of the Kraken and the story basically involves Davy Jones' quest to meet them and bind Calypso to a human body. I know the Atlantic lord is a woman.... Hello EITC and Navy POTCO ships Now, in all the articles of the mentioned, it is written that it is "A ship". Now suppose i take Sentinel. The facts are that there are many sentinels in the Caribbean under the employ of the EITC. Sentinel is considered mainly to be a classification of ships in POTCO, thats why you see many of them. It cannot be written that it was A ship. This can be proven by the fact that though there is only ONE EITC Conqueror, there were many Juggernauts and Tyrants around it. So it is considered that it a classification of ships by the Company, and in actuality, each ship under the Juggernaut class would obviously be having their own name. For example : 'HMS Rosevane' is the name of a ship which comes under the category of Juggernauts apart from 'HMS Gunpowder' and 'HMS Heartbreaker'. Reply soon - User:MidhavDarkskull Thanks and.... a question Thanks, over the weekend or after the 7th of April I shall edit the articles.... But i have a question. Is it possible that the POTCO and POTC wikis can be merged to minimise the confusion. If it is possible please tell me. Not that if it happens, most of our POTCO articles will have to replace yours... - Midhav How i will help Hey, here on the POTC wiki ( if we don't merge wikis ) I will be helping in editing the Jack Sparrow prequel novels, Pirates Online items, certain movie articles, and of course the At World's End videogame article ( for the AWE vid-game, I'll try retreiving my sources from the PS2 game that I got from Malaysia when I was 13, and from my guildmates who happen to have played the game for PS3 ) - Midhav Thanks for the welcome!! I called myself "fries aren't french" because of lack of inspiration and time bye, Me Confusion Ahoy there is a confusion about Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court, as only in the PotC wiki it states that the 5th book is called The Fourth Estate with Barbossa's pic on the cover. I checked on it in google, and Potc wiki was the only result to show Barbossa's pic in Fourth Estate's cover, while all the others showed him in the cover of Wild Waters. Also, it is stated that the 5th book is called Day of the Shadow not Fourth Estate, and when i checked it on google, mages came showing Jack Sparrow with a golden cutlass, similar to the cover pic of the first book - the Caribbean - but different because he is standing not swinging on a rope. the 5th book is supposedly the last book as i have heard. Based on your choice, move Fourth Estate to Day of the Shadow, and put a pic into the article about Wild Waters - Barbossa's pic ( check Google ). I'm actually saddened that we lack information on this series..... only if someone had the book. I'm just a teen and getting the Jack Sparrow prequels was enought for my parents lol. However I will try to ask the person who provided us with the Carolina article for info on the books so we can stay intact. Oh btw ive become an admin on POTCO wiki yay - MidhavDarkskull 10:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, new here. So far just done some spell and grammar checking on the Raid on Port Royal article, and the Carolina article. I own books 1-4 and have read 'em... If I get some time I could try something. :-Noah :Edit- Looks like someone made some decent short summarries and pictures of them. Noah30 March 22, 2010 Ahoy second post of the day : doubts and ideas Okay i have a few queries: What exactly is World's End and Davy Jones' Locker? A portal to another world in another dimension? Or an undersea world? If it is the latter how is there sunlight? Was there a large time difference between the first movie and the second - making the several events in comics and the eventds of Jolly Roger, real? Now my suggestions - We mak new categories called Antagonists and Protagonists.Protagonists consists of main heroes only, and no one else. Antagonists consists of every villain - minor to major, which will be different subcategories. Basically I'd like to see all my fav POTC villains under one roof. We should also mak a template using one of the quotes from the movies aye? - MidhavDarkskull 15:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Aye Thanks for the reply lad. Still the Locker and World's End is confusing... It can be explained by : I could consider as i said the locker in where earth is but as a diff dimension and thus able to see our star the Sun but not be in whatwe consider our world but magically exists in our world where it is not what it seems and is just another parallel existence where we are, all explained by magic, a science of its own,(yet there is a blooper done here where its titled to be in the Under sea world) . But, World's End......... It could be magic again creating a waterfall that 'magically' transports pirates to the 'Locker'. The intense water pressure causes the water to turn into steam and evaporate thus not allowing a loss of water from our dimension to the other. That makes perfect sense!! How about it? - MidhavDarkskull 15:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I did NOT make a mistake Greetings Uskok, You told me on your last post on the Raid on Port Royal '''page,"I'm tired of correcting your mistakes". Well, I usually wouldn't care about that kind of stuff but I had to say this, but you were wrong, I DID '''NOT MAKE ANY MISTAKES AT ALL. I only said that the quote in that page was incorrect, and I only corrected the quote. I even said that you should look at that particular scene to show that I'm right, which I guess you DIDN'T because you think I'm a bad person. I'm not trying to be a bad person, I'm just correcting what needed to be corrected, that's all, I don't cause vandalism. I honestly don't care what you or any other users think of me, I just wanted to let you know that is how I do things. Also, I apologize if I have caused you anger all this time I've been correcting what I know needed to be corrected. 21:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL We both were editing Goliath at the same time. Its a bit messed up now, since u put ur edit. Please put mine since its longer and more detailed - MidhavDarkskull 07:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah actually I fixed it... gonna get an image Thanks Thanks for the template on my page :) Be seeing u in 6 days, as I'm going for an excursion to a Hill station.. bye MidhavDarkskull 14:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant! Hey Im back from the trip. The 'Prelude to the War' was an amazing compilation of all the story that happened. I do believe we must link up all these, and the War Against Piracy, a bit more. We should also state that Cutler was probably in England making decisions unbeknownst to Gov. Swann, about the dealings and such. - MidhavDarkskull 07:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Cast Hey there. Did you happen to see the new cast additions that I made to POTC:OST. What do you think of them? Do you think the movie needs the BIG stars or somewhat known ones? Or is the movie doing just fine by introducing these minor actors, and rockstar Mick Jagger? Love to hear. Oh yes please add on the shoutbox to the sidebar of your wiki. It will be easier to communicate about edits than just the talk pages. BTW, can we change the Featured article? -Midhav 13:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apart from Johnny Depp, Rush and Ian McShane, like all POTC movies I believe that this one needs to have a big cast. Like you said, even new actors have to be introduced to become big in the industry. But more specifically I want to see someone with a big fan following (Penelope Cruz is supposedly disliked), like earlier cast suggestions such as Steve Martin, Jim Carrey, etc. Christian Bale should also come, and I believe he can since he starred opposite Depp in a movie called Public Enemies. Female leads may also be increased compared to the previous films (in big roles they only had Tia Dalma and Elizabeth Swann), which also can mean a female can play a villaineous role I will ask Eliza Creststeel to come and vote. The only other active users we have are Pipluflower (aged 11) and Barkjon (a Wikipedia contributor with over 2100 edits there). Anyway, I need EC's help in changing all the POTCO Lore and Enemy articles slightly. You have done a good job here with all of that, considering you have yet to play the game. This summer after school gets over, POTC wiki will be one of my top priorities, and I will help with the POTCO and Young Jack Sparrow articles, and a bit to the POTC:AWE game.... - Midhav 15:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Hey how do we vote, I don't get it. I want to suggest... either BlackBeard or the EITC. Oh yea im gonna leave a message into the Shoutbox to ask everyone to help in POTC wiki. I will remind them often. - Midhav 15:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT, again: Quote: "Also, would you like to become a Pirate Lord? You have done really good job here."--Uskok. Well that is a good oppurtunity... But isn't there a bit more I have to prove? Do you think my edits have been sufficient compared to the works of Kwenn and others in building this wiki to be as orderly and great? I will still gladly accept it as an honour. But after July I really don't know if I will be allowed to use the internet (due to 10th grade, very crucial). Tell me what you think - Midhav 15:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay I accept it then. But note that during the next academic year my appearance will be less, or rather mostly during the minor or 15-day-long holidays that occur rarely in between. - Midhav 15:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you for making me Pirate Lord. But what do I serve as? An admin/sysop, or a FA regulator. Oh BTW I'm making an article right now you might like. And what about the Blackbeard nomination? - Midhav 15:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Aye I'll chose the sea.... Yes the rules need to be broken during these hard times, because "they're more or less guidelines than rules". I voted for Blackbeard. Oh check my Battle of Raven Cove. - Midhav 16:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How do you vote? I saw your post about that you can vote for what the Featured article would be and that you could vote for Blackbeard. How do you do that exactly? And could I vote for Captain Jack, by any chance? CJSFan 16:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy mate! Of course I will return. I was abscent during the last months, because I didn't have realy much to add to the content. I thought this wouldn't change until the relase of PotC4. And were no important discussions or other activity as well. However, as this seems to change, I'm not longer "missing".El Chupacabra 12:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to vote? I've noticed that you all were voting for what should be the Featured article in the Main Page. And I'm just wondering, is there maybe a chance I could vote? Because I already added my vote, and I have NO idea if I was suppose to or not. -- 18:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi... i just wanted to ask about the books about Jack Sparrow. '''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow, ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court - '''those are the only thing that were published save the films about PotC, right? are they comic-books? Hey Hey.... I think that during most of the War of Jolly Roger, the EITC was in alliance with Jolly Roger. That way only at this time (Battle of Raven Cove) they can only be considered as enemies. What do you think? Should the Royal Navy be put along side pirates? Hmmm.... I just keep thinking something is misssing from articles of these battles..... - Midhav 09:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh one more thing..... This Edward Low we have mentioned. I don't think he exists any more in POTCO. He was probably removed. Maybe we might have to remove all content of him in other articles, followed by his article. - Midhav 10:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Black Guard and Black Coats.... '''There is an article for Black Coats as well as one for the Black Guard. the fact is that both are just one entity, and that Black Coats are the soldiers of the organization Black Guard. So maybe we should redirect Black Coats to Black Giard, copying all the info from the former to the latter. Oh yes we must remove thosee rather ugly pictures from the current Black Guard article.... Unfortunately I myself don't have HD pics of the Black Guard. I think the ''Lore picture of the Black Guard would suffice.What thinks you? - Midhav 09:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Aye, do that. I will add on remaining info and help at my maximum capacity at updating it :) Midhav 16:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait I don't quite understand it.... We choose our FA weekly? Why Mercer, I thought we chose Blackbeard? Midhav 17:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC)